


Wicked Game

by chanyeolk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lil bit of humor, M/M, it's only rated M because chanyeol's got a dirty mouth, lil bit of angst, lil bit of fluff, sehun's got a tiny cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolk/pseuds/chanyeolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun are counting points in a game with no rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna walk out into the open and distract them, okay? And while you're doing that, I'm gonna sneak away," Baekhyun whispers from behind the clothing rack that he and Chanyeol are hiding behind. Chanyeol is making a horrible face, probably because of the cramped position he is in, and Baekhyun uses his fingers to pull the tall boy's lips up into a smile. "It's a good plan."

"You're throwing me to the wolves."

"I mean, I'm gonna come back for your corpse."

Chanyeol swats Baekhyun's hands away and his face twists back into a pouty glare. "Be real, Baek. You probably had zero intentions of coming back until I said that."

"Irrelevant!" Baekhyun yells, but very, very quietly. They are trying to hide, after all. He peeks through some nice, navy blazers at the group of fans that have accumulated in the store and are searching for them. It feels like poachers hunting him, like some kind of show about the savanna starring Baekhyun and Chanyeol as the rare prey. His palms are sweaty.

Chanyeol is irritated and unwilling to play Baekhyun's games today.  "Why can't you be the decoy for once?"

Beakhyun sighs, rests a hand on the other's shoulder and talks to him like he's a child, "Because, sweetheart. I'm Byun Baekhyun and you're Park Chanyeol. Less people will flock to you than they will to me."

"One day I'm going to kill you," Chanyeol starts. "And then there will be no Byun Baekhyun to outshine me. Or be an asshole. I wouldn't miss you."

With a wink, Baekhyun puckers his lips at Chanyeol. "Of course you would. Now go get 'em, tiger."

He gives Chanyeol a good shove and the lanky boy loses his balance and falls onto his ass, just outside the cover of the rack. His eyes are wide, terrified, and full of disbelief at Baekhyun's betrayal. They scream _how could you?_  

Baekhyun has just stood up to slink away from the commotion of the fans discovering Chanyeol's location when Chanyeol does it. It being him pointing directly at Baekhyun and saying clearly, with zero emotion in his voice, "Baekhyun's got a hard on. Look."

Just like that, Chanyeol was completely free to escape. Baekhyun could only watch with defeat in his eyes and mouth agape as the tables turned, Chanyeol dusting his pants off and walking out of the store. He didn't spare even a single glance back at the older boy who definitely did _not_ have an erection at the time. This didn't stop the wild squeals and camera flashes as the poachers closed in on him.

Chanyeol had won this round.

* * *

 

Junmyeon talks into the camera like it is all he was born to do, introducing the new comeback and concept. Jongdae is holding the phone out on a selfie stick, barely managing to capture the nine of them in the broadcast. Every so often, Chanyeol gets cut out of the screen. He doesn't mind much, though. It gives him a moment to lean over and whisper things to Baekhyun, leaving the small one looking flustered while still in view.

"How about I suck you off in the bathroom after this?" is the first thing whispered. It makes Baekhyun gasp a little, and brings all attention to him. Their leader even momentarily stops speaking to give him a questioning glance.

Baekhyun's only response is a swift elbow to the gut. Chanyeol takes it effortlessly, though, giving Baekhyun a devilish smirk.

A few minutes later, he leans in and presses his lips against the back of Baekhyun's ear. "I bet I could make you cum without even touching your cock."

Baekhyun squirms a bit, his skin tingling ever so slightly. He involuntarily finds himself leaning into Chanyeol's side. Chanyeol's kind enough to wrap an arm around his waist and keep him upright. This time, Baekhyun actually does end up with tighter pants than desired.

He thinks it's over after Chanyeol doesn't say anything else for a while, but as Junmyeon is getting ready to sign off, Chanyeol's hand slides down and gives Baekhyun's ass a firm squeeze. The broadcast ends on Baekhyun letting out a loud, abrupt squeak.

"You guys are sick," Sehun moans knowingly, rolling his eyes as he follows the rest of the guys to disperse from the practice room.

Chanyeol starts to usher Baekhyun out, too, probably to the bathroom, but Baekhyun wraps his fingers firmly around the other's wrist. His eyes are dark, filled with irritation and lust. Chanyeol is expecting Baekhyun to let him take him right there in the practice room and looks smug about it too.

"You're not allowed to touch me in any way sexual for a week," Baekhyun says. The curveball hits Chanyeol right in the chest and somewhere lower. Baekhyun's glaring, but he seems mildly discontent with his own words.

He leaves a whiny Chanyeol behind in the room as he shuts the door with one hand and adjusts his crotch with the other.

It's clear that everyone is a loser in this round, though Baekhyun takes the point.

* * *

 

Baekhyun is curled up with his head on Chanyeol’s chest on his bed, watching Chanyeol reach over him awkwardly to screw around with a music program on his laptop. He’s paying next to no attention to Baekhyun, which the older boy can’t stand. Here he is, laying in Chanyeol’s bed, ready for the taking, but Chanyeol only wants to work on some song that probably won’t even make it on the album. Baekhyun would never say that to him, though. Never.

He fidgets a bit and accidentally digs his elbow into Chanyeol’s side. The taller boy let’s out an angry yelp, “Okay, Baek. You’re gonna have to get off.”

“It was an accident.”

Chanyeol sits up, forcing Baekhyun up as well. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“You’re being an ass. _That’s_ what I can see,” Baekhyun snaps back. He hates when Chanyeol gets wrapped up in his work. Sure, he’s probably overreacting a little bit, but Chanyeol gets like this _every time_. It’s nearly every single night. All he wants is to spend some alone time with his boyfriend once in a while, is that so wrong?

“Well, I’m _sorry,_ ” Chanyeol says, even though he sounds anything but. “I want to get this done.”

Baekhyun just snorts. He gets out of the bed, missing the warmth of Chanyeol and the blankets immediately. “Yeah, I just want this done, too.”

He leaves the room with Chanyeol staring after him, lips pulled tightly into a line. Chanyeol can only wonder what Baekhyun meant by that.

No one is really counting any more, but it could be said that Baekhyun took this point too.

* * *

 

Chanyeol sneaks into Baekhyun’s room later that night after giving two short knocks to the door and hearing an agitated noise of recognition from the other side. Baekhyun is lying on his side, scrolling disinterestedly through something on his phone. He doesn’t spare a single glance in Chanyeol’s direction. They’ve been here before, though. He already knows it’s Chanyeol.

Instead of speaking, Chanyeol just lays down behind Baekhyun and scoots in real close, draping an arm around his middle and nuzzling into his neck. Baekhyun doesn’t move, nor accept the contact. It’s quiet for a long time, just the two of them laying there. At some point, Baekhyun sets his phone down and rests his hand on top of Chanyeol’s. Despite his irritation, he wants to enjoy this nice moment with his boyfriend while he has it.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s nape that leaves him tingling. Baekhyun shushes him gently. “I really was being an ass, though. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Chanyeol. Be quiet. You’re ruining the moment.”

Chanyeol presses his face into Baekhyun’s skin again, and Baekhyun can feel the tall boy’s lips turn up into a smile against the back of his neck.

“I love you, Baek.”

Baekhyun reluctantly settles on ending the game in a draw.

 


End file.
